1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of receiving a positioning signal, or the like.
2. Related Art
As a positioning system using a positioning signal, a global positioning system (GPS) is widely known, and the GPS is used for a receiving device which is embedded in a mobile phone, a car navigation device, or the like. The GPS calculates a position of a plurality of GPS satellites, a pseudo distance from each GPS satellite to a receiving device, or the like, using a measured time of a GPS receiver, and finally performs a positional calculation.
A GPS satellite includes information on a satellite orbit, times, or the like in a navigation message, and transmits the navigation message at a bit rate of 50 bit per second (bps). The navigation message is configured in a data unit, such as a master frame, a frame, a subframe, or a word.
In order to acquire a navigation message from a received GPS satellite signal, sequence information on whether or not a signal which is currently received corresponds to which portion of the navigation message has to be specified from results in which a received signal is demodulated. Specifically, after sequence information, such as a page number of a navigation message, a subframe number, or a word number is specified, data which is demodulated based on the sequence information is combined, and thereby navigation message data can be acquired (for example, JP-A-2008-32638).